Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or low processing capability of nodes. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector routing protocol. One or more instances of the RPL protocol can be used to build a routing topology that is deployed over the LLN using a set of metrics and constraints. Each RPL routing topology built by an RPL instance may be represented by a Directed Acyclic Graph (DAG) that is rooted by a root node. Other nodes of the LLN may participate in the routing topology by discovering and attaching to the DAG based on configuration and policies.
The root node is a central authority that defines and controls the behavior of all nodes participating in the RPL topology. The root node also manages several key RPL attributes, such as timer settings and global repair, which impact the topology. While a single point of control model centralized at the root node may be desirable in terms of fine-tuning and managing the RPL topology, such a model may become problematic when the RPL topology is a monolithic routing topology, which may occur in certain LLN application deployments.